harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Eenhoorn
Classificatie Ministerie van Toverkunst: '''Gevaarlijk/Vereist specialistische kennis/Eventueel handelbaar door bekwaam tovenaar De '''Eenhoorn krijgt deze classificatie niet omdat hij uitzonderlijk agressief is, maar omdat hij met het grootst mogelijke respect behandeld moet worden.thumb|Dode eenhoorn in het verboden bos (HP1) De Eenhoorn is een beeldschoon dier dat in de bossen van Noord-Europa wordt aangetroffen. In volwassen vorm lijkt het op een zuiver wit, gehoornd paard, hoewel de veulens bij de geboorte goudkleurig zijn en hun vacht eerst zilver (als ze 2 jaar zijn) en later pas wit wordt (als ze volgroeid zijn, rond een jaar of 7). De hoorn komt pas door op tweejarige leeftijd. De hoorn, het bloed en het haar van de Eenhoorn hebben allemaal buitengewoon sterke magische eigenschappen. De Eenhoorn mijdt contact met mensen, hoewel Dreuzels erg gek zijn op dit dier. De Eenhoorn laat zichzelf eerder benaderen door een heks dan door een tovenaar en is zo snelvoetig dat hij bijzonder moeilijk te vangen is. Eenhoornveulens zijn minder bang dan volwassen dieren en vinden jongens niet zo erg. De eenhoorn heeft het lichaam van een paard maar draagt een grote hoorn op zijn voorhoofd. Wanneer iemand het zilverkleurige bloed van een eenhoorn drinkt, zal hij niet sterven, maar moet wel verder leven met een leven dat vervloekt is. Voldemort gebruikte eenhoornbloed om meer macht te krijgen in boek 1. Eenhoorns zijn machtige magische wezens en het is niet gemakkelijk om ze te vangen. Het haar van de eenhoorn is erg veel waard. Het is ook hartstikke sterk en voor veel dingen te gebruiken. Hagrid gebruikt het om verband mee vast te binden als een dier gewond is. Eenhoorns van vroeger Slechts weinig dieren, of ze nu echt zijn of denkbeeldig, spreken zo tot de verbeelding als de Eenhoorn. Sinds het dier meer dan tweeduizend jaar geleden voor het eerst door de Griekse arts Ctesias werd beschreven, hebben mensen de Eenhoorn voortdurend beschreven, geschilderd, gebeeldhouwd en er jacht op gemaakt, onderwijl voortdurend ruziënd over de vraag of het dier echt zou bestaan. De Eenhoorns die in de Oudheid zijn beschreven, lijken weinig op de edele, onschuldige en zuivere wezens die in het Verboden Bos bij Zweinstein wonen. Volgens Ctesias kwam de Eenhoorn oorspronkelijk uit India. Het dier was ongeveer zo groot als een ezel, had een donkerrode kop, een wit lichaam, blauwe ogen en één enkele hoorn van ongeveer vijftig centimeter lang die uit zijn voorhoofd stak. De hoorn had een witte basis, een zwart middelstuk en een vuurrode punt en bezat een opmerkelijke eigenschap. Wanneer hij van zijn eigenaar werd gescheiden en als drinkbeker werd gebruikt, beschermde hij iedereen die eruit dronk tegen alle gifsoorten, stuiptrekkingen en epilepsie. Het was echter niet gemakkelijk om aan dergelijke bekers te komen, omdat de Eenhoorn dankzij zijn snelheid, kracht en boosaardige karakter moeilijk te vangen was. In de daaropvolgende eeuwen nam het geloof in het ongrijpbare wezen toe, hoewel bewijs van zijn bestaan nog steeds geleverd moest worden. Aristoteles en Julius Caesar beschreven beiden eenhoornige dieren en werden als autoriteiten aangehaald. De Romeinse naturalist Plinius voegde enkele details toe over de verschijning van de Eenhoorn en gaf hem een hertenkop, olifantspoten, de staart van een wild zwijn en een zwarte hoorn van een meter lang. (Latere schrijvers suggereren dat de beschrijvingen van de Indiase neushoorn of ontmoetingen met tweehoornige dieren als geiten of steenbokken die en profil waren gezien of een hoorn waren kwijtgeraakt.) Plinius bevestigde ook het wilde karakter van de Eenhoorn en zei dat het dier een diep, galmend geluid maakte. In de Middeleeuwen ontwikkelde het beeld van de Eenhoorn zich van een mengeling van verschillende dieren, zoals beschreven door de oude schrijvers, tot het elegante wezen dat we tegenwoordig kennen. Schilderijen en wandkleden uit die tijd beelden een schitterend, wit, paardachtig dier af met een gedraaide, zuiver witte hoorn en de gespleten hoeven van een hert. In de literatuur werd de Eenhoorn het symbool van kracht, macht en zuiverheid. Het dier kreeg eveneens een plaats in de Christelijke symboliek en ging deel uitmaken van de koninklijke wapens van Engeland en Schotland. Eenhoorns speelden een rol in de legenden rond Koning Arthur, sprookjes en geromaniseerde beschrijvingen van de avonturen van Djengis Chan en Alexander de Grote. Een typisch voorbeeld van een middeleeuws verhaal waarin de zuiverheid van de eenhoorn wordt benadrukt, gaat over dieren uit het bos die bij een bron kwamen om te drinken en ontdekten dat het water vergiftigd was. De dorstige dieren werden gered door de komst van een Eenhoorn, die zijn hoorn in het water doopte, waardoor het weer fris en zuiver werd. De liefde van de Eenhoorn voor alles wat onschuldig en zuiver is, is zo groot dat een ander verhaal gaat over een Eenhoorn die toevallig op een onschuldig meisje stuit dat onder een boom zit, zijn kop op haar schoot legt en in slaap valt. Dit idee sprak degenen die een Eenhoorn wilden vangen om hem van zijn waardevolle hoorn te ontdoen, wel aan. De jacht op Eenhoorns was een gevaarlijke aangelegenheid, want het gerucht ging dat de dieren hun hoorn als zwaard konden gebruiken en wanneer ze werden opgejaagd, van steile rotsen konden springen, waarbij ze hun hoorn gebruikten om te landen en vervolgens ongedeerd konden wegwandelen. Het leek veiliger en minder inspannend om een jonge maagd als lokaas te gebruiken. Lag de Eenhoorn eenmaal op haar schoot te slapen, dan konden de wachtende jagers hun slag slaan en hem gevangennemen. De belangstelling voor de jacht op Eenhoorns stierf in de achttiende eeuw langzaam een stille dood, aangezien vele sceptici hadden aangetoond dat het onmogelijk was om iemand te vinden die een van deze wezens daadwerkelijk met eigen ogen had gezien. Enkele schrijvers bleven Eenhoorns hardnekkig in hun boeken opnemen en kopieerden oude en middeleeuwse verslagen, maar de meesten van hen raakten er langzaam van overtuigd dat het dier naar het rijk der fabelen kon worden verwezen. Het enthousiasme van het volk voor de Eenhoorn duurde echter onverminderd voort en het dier leeft tot op de dag van vandaag door in de kunst, literatuur en verbeelding. Bij de ‘neus’ genomen Bij de neus nemen, hebben of leiden, betekent: a) Hem bedotten, foppen, bedriegen b) Met hem doen wat men wil Het vinden van iemand die met eigen ogen een Eenhoorn had gezien, mocht dan in de zestiende eeuw een onmogelijke opgave blijken, maar het opsporen van de hoorn van een eenhoorn was een heel ander verhaal. Dat kwam omdat de hoorn van de Eenhoorn in die tijd bij elke apotheek en drogist werd aangeboden als geneesmiddel voor vrijwel alle kwalen en bescherming bood tegen allerlei soorten gif. De vraag was enorm en de prijs was torenhoog. De tot poeder gemalen hoorn kon in zijn pure vorm worden gebruikt of gemengd met andere geneeskrachtige ingrediënten. Degenen die zich het waardevolle product niet konden veroorloven, konden in plaats daarvan ook een flesje water aanschaffen waarin een Eenhoorn zogenaamd zijn hoorn had gedoopt. Natuurlijk was het product dat in apotheken werd verkocht, niet echt afkomstig van Eenhoorns. In plaats daarvan was het de stoothoorn van de narwal, een walvissoort uit het noordpoolgebied die een enkele, gedraaide hoorn bezit die drie meter lang kan worden. Omdat het aantal walvisexpedities in de zestiende en zeventiende eeuw toenam, nam ook de aanvoer van zogenaamde Eenhoornhoorns toe. Er bestonden ontelbaar veel tests om de echtheid van de hoorn de onderzoeken (bij de meeste daarvan werden spinnen bij de hoorn gezet en bestudeerde men hun reacties), maar blijkbaar ontdekte men zelden een nephoorn, want de hoorn van de narwal werd als de hoorn van een Eenhoorn overal in Europa aangeboden. Niet alle hoorns werden voor de geneeskunde gebruikt. De legendarische eigenschap van de hoorn van een Eenhoorn om giftige stoffen te neutraliseren, waarvan meer dan duizend jaar eerder voor het eerst melding werd gemaakt door Ctesias, zorgde ervoor dat de hoorns hogelijk gewaardeerde bezittingen waren, vooral voor mensen van koninklijke bloede die altijd bang waren om vergiftigd te worden. Bekers van deze hoorns waren zo waardevol dat Koning Frederick II van Denemarken in 1565 aan een ervan voldoende had als onderpand voor een lening waarmee hij een oorlog tegen Zweden wilde financieren. Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Wezens Categorie XXXX Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Verboden Bos Categorie:Bewoners van het Verboden Bos